A Future Perspective: Weiss and Ruby
by Sanhec123
Summary: A little something for RWBY fans that is all I will say.


A Future Perspective: Weiss and Ruby

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything comes from Rooster Teeth.

Tribute: This is for you Monty Oum. Thank you Rooster Teeth.

Apology: Sorry this is also for the many followers of mine. Please know that I still exist and will be rewriting both my Percy Jackson Stories.

Pairings: Weiss/Ruby

In the Future:

Weiss awoke with a strong stretch and slowly got out of bed as to not disturb Ruby who was currently gnawing on a pillow and drooling. Weiss walked to the restroom while giggling softly to herself. Her love was always an odd sleeper, but it was amusing to see every morning. As Weiss showered and took care of her oral hygiene she couldn't help but remember a time when she had to stare at such a sight but be slightly uncomfortable. Finishing she quickly dressed in a white dress top that exposed her midriff and dress skirt while also taking care to avoid the one squeaky floor board in the bedroom. It was always the only thing that woke her lover for some reason. No loud noises, alarms, prodding or anything else seemed to, just a little squeaky board. That was when she stopped and added in her head food did the trick too.

Weiss walked out of the room and continued on down the hall. Before getting to the stairs leading downstairs she stopped in front of a purple colored door. She softly opened the door and looked in on a little figure currently nuzzled under a purple blanket and hugging a pillow while, Weiss had to stifle a giggle, the little figure was licking the pillow. Shaking her head Weiss slowly shut the door and continued her way downstairs. When she reached the bottom step Weiss lost control and started snickering on her way to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen Weiss overlooked it and smiled happily. Their home wasn't extravagant or expensive but that just made her all the happier. The only really expensive item they owned was the stove; a top-of-the-line model that allowed for everything from cooking to baking.

Humming softly to herself Weiss began making breakfast. She decided on pancakes, omelets, and sausage along with orange juice, coffee, and buttered toast. As she began she heard footsteps upstairs then heard them moving down the stairs.

Ruby soon appeared shuffling her feet in a pair of pink bunny slippers and wearing a red robe her chest slightly exposed from the top and her pink rose sleep pants. She sat down at the table where her head proceeded to slam into the wood as she mumbled. "Morning honey," Ruby sighed out.

Weiss giggled as she set down a cup of coffee the way Ruby liked it. "Good Morning sweetie," Weiss softly spoke in Ruby's ear after leaning down and kissing her cheek. Ruby smiled as she reached for the cup her wife set before her. After taking a sip she sighed happily, "Thank you Weiss." Wrapping an arm around Weiss' waist Ruby pulled her into a soft hug then kissed her stomach softly before softly nuzzling her head against the exposed skin.

"Ruby! Stop it that tickles when you do that!" Weiss exclaimed while she tried not to laugh and softly pushed her love's head away. Quickly escaping from a giggling Ruby Weiss went back to the stove making sure everything was finished with the omelets and sausage. Seeing they were both finished she quickly plated it before quickly making a batter for chocolate chip pancakes. As she started making the pancakes Weiss shouted, "Young lady you better wake up this instant it's time for breakfast." After a couple seconds their was a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like "five more minutes".

Weiss replied loudly, "Ok I guess you don't want momma's pancakes!" Ruby held 3 fingers counting down slowly before "PANCAKES!" The excited squeal seemed to reverberate through the house before their was a loud solid thud of someone running into a door. After which there was the sound of a door slamming open then shut before the patter of little feet was heard loudly going from the second floor to the stairs then down them to the bottom before a purple blur seemed to slam into a seat at the table with a fork and knife ready. Said blur was the 7 year old daughter of Ruby and Weiss Schnee. She had Ruby's appearance but Weiss' sharp, aristocratic features. Like Ruby she was a little ball of pure energy the only real difference was that she somehow was born with violet hair and eyes. Weird being that her mothers have red or white hair. But either way they loved her and she was appropriately named Amethyst Schnee.

Their was also the difference in their preferred breakfast food. Ruby and Weiss enjoyed omelets and sausage links. Amethyst, however thanks to her Aunt Nora (honorary), loved pancakes beyond a doubt. Safe to say that they have never left Amethyst alone with Nora when it comes to mealtimes ever again. "Mommy, Momma Auntie Yang and Blake are coming over today right?" The little ball of speed spoke excitedly between bites. Ruby and Weiss smiled softly. "That's right princess," Ruby replied as she softly stroked Amethyst's purple locks. Weiss nodded as she took a sip from her orange juice. After breakfast Weiss started cleaning while Ruby and Amethyst went back upstairs to bathe and get dressed. After they were all done Ruby came back down wearing a beautiful red and black sundress with black and red checkered flats while carrying Amethyst who was wearing a purple dress skirt and top with little purple flats in her arms. Weiss smiled happily as she saw her most precious treasures at the foot of the stairs while she was pulling on a pair of white 2", open-toed heels.

Finished Weiss walked up to Ruby and Amethyst. She gave their little princess a kiss on the forehead before turning to her wife. Ruby smiled and pressed her lips firmly to Weiss' in a loving kiss. After they parted the doorbell went off. The happy Schnee family walked up to the front door and opened it.

"RUBY" yelled an excited Yang before sweeping Ruby into a near death hug. After getting out of her hug Ruby noticed Yang's attire which consisted of a white cotton button up blouse, black hip hugging denim jeans, a black leather jacket, with a pair of black hiker boots. Blake who had been watching this all with a small smile was wearing a black and white dress with a black belt that hung slacked due to her large rounded belly, along with black flats.

"How far along are you now?" Weiss asked happily.

"5 months now," Blake softly replied as her smile brightened up more as her cat ears seemed to perk up.

Meanwhile, Amethyst who had been able to escape a second before Yang's hug was now animatedly chatting with Brennalyn Xiao Long the 6 year old daughter of Yang and Blake and just like Blake she was a cat faunus. Brennalyn was dressed in a white blouse reminiscent of the Victorian age, a black knee length dress skirt, and black and white flats.

Ruby and Weiss invited Yang and Blake in then led them to the living room letting the younger girls run off to play in Amethyst's room. As the girls ran off Weiss went to the kitchen to start making tea and brought a small platter of fruit and cheese for them to indulge in as they talked. They talked about miniscule things such as the weather and other simple things. When Yang decided to bring up their old days in school.

"Do you still remember our adventures at Beacon Academy?" Yang asked happily. Blake let out a small sigh before giggling as Yang suddenly started tickling her ears.

"Stop it Yang," Blake giggled out as she tried to fight off her wife and giving pleading looks to Weiss and Ruby. However, the two adult Schnees did not come to the rescue as they looked away from the infamous "kitty pout" stare. After a bit more tor-"cough"- playing Yang let Blake from her grasp with a quick kiss to the lips.

Ruby broke the small silence after quietly giggling, "To answer your question Yang, yes! Exactly how are we gonna forget?" Ruby sigh softly before taking Weiss' hand in hers and kissing it softly.

"Even with all the fun we had we were still young women partaking in a war over control of the world," Weiss sighed out before softly squeezing Ruby's hand. Yang and Blake softly nodded remembering all the fighting and the bloodshed that happened during their time as students at Beacon. Blake laid her head on Yang's shoulder and softly rubbed her arms, sensing some depression from her wife.

"Yes but even after all that we survived" Blake softly spoke as she smiled lightly, "and we even found love." Blake looked Yang in the eyes with a loving smile before they kissed passionately.

Ruby and Weiss shared a similar experience except their foreheads were pressed together as well. They were interrupted by Amethyst and Brennalyn running into the living room.

"Momma!" They said in unison, Amethyst hugged Weiss around the waist while Brennalyn hugged Blake's left arm.

"Can we have cookies?" They preceded to ask.

"Ask your mother," Blake and Weiss said in unison. Even though they were married to another woman they still had to have the father like figure with the authority of the house, a stern hand, and if need be issues punishments (within reason of course). In Amethyst's case it was Ruby and in Brennalyn's it was Yang. When Blake and Weiss say ask your mother what they are really doing is saying check with your father like figure. Amethyst and Brennalyn quickly pulled the "I'm your sweet little princess" look towards their mothers.

Yang sighed softly she was always a sucker for her little "kitty bun" before she could speak she was cut off by Ruby placing a hand up. Ruby loved her "rose petal" very much but wasn't gonna give in so easily. After a couple seconds more of the look mixed with "puppy dog pouts" Ruby conceited defeat slightly.

"Ok you can have cookies but you only get three each understand." Ruby spoke with authority in her voice while Amethyst and Brennalyn squealed happily. Weiss giggled softly and stood up to go grab the cookie jar. When she returned she opened it for the girls to get the three allotted cookies. While returning the jar to the top of the fridge she heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it Weiss," Yang shouted as she went to the door and opened it. Standing outside was a mail man holding an orange cylindar.

"Package for Ruby and Yang," The mail man said happily while holding out a clipboard for a signature. Yang looked questionably at the man before shrugging and signing for the package. After receiving the cylindar she walked back to the living room scratching her head slightly. Weiss, Ruby, and Blake looked at her confused.

"Mailman said it was for me and Ruby," Yang replied to their confusion. After shaking the cylindar a bit, it popped open at the bottom and a small black cylindar dropped out before it unraveled and popped into the form of their family dog Zwei. Ruby and Weiss suddenly jumped out of their seats and wrapped the dog into a double hug while squealing.

"Not again!" Blake screamed before latching onto Yang's back while her ears flattened against her head. Zwei barked once before looking at Blake which caused her to suddenly jump behind the couch and barely pop out her head so only her eyes were visible. Yang giggled softly while she took Zwei into a hug.

"Momma look it's a note from pop pop," Amethyst happily yelled. Weiss took the note from her daughter while patting the purplette on the head.

The note read:

"Hello girls it's your father again.

I am being sent on a long term mission,

I need you two to watch over Zwei for me.

Sincerely,

Your Father"

All four women were still wondering how it was he knew Ruby and Yang were in the same place.

Weiss then saw some more writing:

"P.S : your uncle told me where you two were."

Yang and Ruby shrugged slightly as their uncle Qrow always seemed to know where they were.

A/N: DONE, I know I left you probably wanting more but there is a reason. I would like to see how you the readers can continue the story. You can use this one shot as your basis. Enjoy! Also Review please. First time doing anything with RWBY. Thanks again Rooster Teeth and Watch over us all Monty we hope your living it up fancy in heaven with all the anime a single person could possibly handle. Combined first and second chapter.


End file.
